


gingerbread & mistletoe

by sonodaumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonodaumi/pseuds/sonodaumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa tries to get iwaizumi into the spirit of the holidays, and he needs a bit of a push. maybe some gingerbread and mistletoe will help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	gingerbread & mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of secret santa for my friend sri! hope you enjoy it! <3 fluffy iwaoi is always the best :)
> 
> i found a fluff generator and it was the cutest premise, so i decided to go off of that! it was: 
> 
> Premise: Oikawa hangs mistletoe and stands under it. Iwaizumi doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why Oikawa has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes. 
> 
> went a bit of a different route, but along those lines! :D

“I-wa- _ chan _ !” Oikawa calls from the kitchen. “I have a surprise!”

Iwaizumi, making last minute touches to the Christmas tree in the living room, sighs and puts down the ornament in hand. “What is it, Oikawa…” he mutters.

As he approaches the kitchen, a faint smell of gingerbread becomes stronger. His notion is proven true when he sees Oikawa decked in a cooking apron, oven mitts, and slamming shut the oven door with his leg. 

“You’re just in time!” Oikawa smiles big, placing the baking pan on the nearby rack. “I baked some cookies to get all festive and in the spirit.”

“We didn’t even go shopping, where’d you even get the stuff for that?”

“I made it from scratch. It’s an old recipe my grandma used to make for the holidays.”

Iwaizumi cracked a bit of a smile. “Aw, how cute, Assikawa.”

A pout enters his line of sight. “Iwa-chan, don’t be mean, I worked hard…”

This time, Iwaizumi laughs. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’re great.” He begins to reach towards a cookie in the pan, but Oikawa slaps his hand away. “They have to cool, Iwa-chan! They’re too hot!”

“Hmph. Not fair. Maybe get a blow dryer or something. I want to try them.”

Oikawa pushes against Iwaizumi’s greedy hands. “No, no, no! You can wait. I don’t want you to burn your tongue.”

“Fine.” He scans the room for a moment and decides to sit in a chair right by the island. Oikawa takes off his apron, steals a quick look at Iwaizumi, who seemed to be drifting off into thought already, and runs underneath the door frame. He clears his throat, attempting to indicate for Iwaizumi to look his way. He doesn’t, so Oikawa coughs harder and louder.

Iwaizumi finally turns to look at him. “You need water or something?” 

Oikawa knits his brows and crosses his arms, leaning against the frame. He’d never seen a face so confused before, which troubled him. He was usually called the stupid one, but it seems someone else had taken that crown.

“Are the cookies done cooling yet?” Iwaizumi asks, breaking a silence.

Oikawa stomps on the floor in response. “Iwa-chan!”

“What? I’m hungry.”

“Can you come here?”

“Why?”

“Just… come over here.”

Reluctantly, he admits defeat, and walks over to Oikawa. “What do you want?”

Oikawa straightens up, smiles, and raises his brows suggestively. He places his hands on his hips when Iwaizumi’s expression doesn’t change.

“Assikawa, what are you doing.”

He doesn’t say anything, merely keeps shifting around as if trying to indicate something. 

“I don’t know sign language. What is it?”

After a good few minutes of awkward silence and Oikawa shifting his body and expressions, it’s now his turn to admit defeat - rather, it’s more like disappointment. “ _ Iwa-chan _ , come on, you’ve never seen mistletoe before in your life?”

“Mistletoe…?”  _ Oh… not very perceptive today, was he?   _  Iwaizumi squints and locates a green object dangling above Oikawa’s head. “Oh… I thought that was some sort of decoration or something.”

“Well, it is!” Oikawa proclaims. “But, it’s more! You know what you’re supposed to do, right?”

“Not really.”

Oikawa crosses his arms. “I don’t believe you.”

In response, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I don’t like the holidays, really. Never really noticed the small things.”

“But you’ve have to have seen mistletoe before!” he whined. “You just left me hanging…” Oikawa puts on his best pouty face and looks at Iwaizumi with a pained expression. “That’s not fair, Iwa-chan…”

A hefty sigh comes from Iwaizumi. “Okay, okay, let me infer here. Hmm.” Oikawa shifts his position again, doing his best to suggest what exactly the mistletoe was for. 

“Got it. Close your eyes.”

Oikawa grins and places his hands behind his back expectantly, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. He waits patiently, and can feel Iwaizumi’s presence nearing closer.

_ Crunch! _

_ Huh? _

His eyes fly open, and he comes face to face with Iwaizumi holding three gingerbread cookies in his hand, and half of one hanging out of his mouth.

“I-Iwa-chan! So mean! I told you to wait!”

“I waited long enough. I’m just being festive, you see.” Another bite, and Oikawa responds with another pout.

“Well, are they good at least? I worked hard, you know.”

Iwaizumi smiles, a rare sight which makes Oikawa blush a bit. “You wanna try?” He leans in closer and finally plants a ginger kiss on Oikawa’s waiting lips. 

They separate after a few moments and Oikawa laughs. “They taste good. Very good.” He shoots a blinding smile in Iwaizumi’s path, and Iwaizumi nervously chews a cookie, eyes darting away from the boy opposite him. 

“Happy holidays, Assikawa.”

“Happy holidays, Iwa-chan.”


End file.
